Becoming a part of the group
by Smench
Summary: Bella's living a content life until someone new takes a liking to her. Suddenly this plain town girl is thrown to a life she'd only dreamed of. With obstacles at every corner she's destined to fail but a certain green eyed man finds himself there to help.


**Something new, my main project will be my other story All in the Timing (Go check it out!) But this is something I'm gonna be writing on the side to get rid of that stubborn writers block. I'll probably update once every other week. This'll help everyone show our favorite Southern boy some love (:**

**None of the characters used below are mine, all belong to Twilight.**

**Feel free to drop me a line at the end (: It would mean a lot.**

* * *

><p>The fire in the living room crackled as the last of the ambers cooled, drifting to the bottom and slowly losing color. I sat there and eyed my brother as he corrected the TV.<p>

"He didn't just march in there and take everything! There was a plan! The general was a smart man!"

The atmosphere was peaceful, and Jasper's comments only added a new buzz to the lively home. I shoved another piece of pizza into my mouth and kept my eyes on the dying flame. I didn't point out the obvious to Jasper, the fact that the TV can't hear him. I watch him with narrowed eyes and take it all in amazed he's so interested in the History channel. It's not like we don't know what happens.

A groan slips through my lips.

"Is it always so damn cold in here?" I was_ freezing_! The air here was frigid and uncomfortable. I had blankets piled on my feet were in Jasper's lap to keep them warm. But nothing helped.

I missed summer.

"Sorry darlin' but this is wintertime. If it's the warmth you're looking for maybe Seth can help you with your need of a heater. He's nice but, still a youngin' so it's a win-win. You get your warmth and, I get a new source of entertainment." A grin lit up Jasper's face and he seemed to hold his head a little higher as he thought about his plan.

Cocky ass.

Seth was our new neighbor, he'd moved from somewhere East and the boy was a sweetheart but boy was he clingy. I wasn't sure why he liked me so much but I'd passed it off as his young age. Desperate enough to go for me, smart enough to stay on Jasper's good side. A 'good man' in Charlie's words.

Jasper gave me a wide Southern grin and to prove himself flexed and cracked his knuckles. Jasper was fit. Muscles danced in places that Bella didn't know muscles were meant to be. His work from the summer had paid off and he knew it, always trying to show off.

"Tickets to the gun show?"

I laughed and grabbed the remote, shutting off the History channel and standing up to stretch. Jasper glanced at the clock and stood up to grab our jackets, he threw mine at me and slid into a pair of shoes.

"Hey we're suppose to meet the gang in 10, c'mon Eskimo, lock the door behind you and meet me in the truck." I threw on my shoes, grabbed my house key, and locked the door behind me as I walked towards his truck.

It was a terrible time for my car to be in the shop.

Jasper's truck was a death trap. My legs were barely tall enough to jump in and once I was in the seat, I was only greeted with a mangled piece of fabric that was supposed to serve as my seatbelt. The seatbelt itself was adorned with heavy metal and looked more lethal then safe. I stared at the glob of metal for a minute before Jasper finally sighed and leaned over to latch my seat belt. After untangling and getting everything in 'just the right spot', something only a guy would have to do, he was met with a soft 'clank' of metal

I'd always had a thing about the sound of hearing metal rub against metal. The sound was unnerving and could only be compared with trying to erase with a eraserless pencil. Just the thought made me frown and made a mental note to get Jasper some new seatbelts in his truck. No one deserved to hear that noise everyday, not even my goof of a brother.

Jasper had already started cruising down the road and when he saw me shiver he flipped on the heater. With a quick breeze warm dust was snowing on the two of us and the air around us was tinged with the stench of mildew and tobacco.

"Jazz! Seriously?"

"It's not my fault! This beaut is decades old! Give the lady here some time Bells, it'll clear out. Not her fault her last owner was a smoker."

The lady?

"Jasper, your 'beaut' here, could win an award at a dump contest. Why are you driving this thing? You have the cash for a new one." My hair was tainted with black and both our clothes were soiled.

He laughed and pulled over. It wasn't a laugh you'd expect from a young teenager, when he laughed, you heard everything, Everyone loved his laugh, it was beautiful and wise. When we were out I'd make him laugh just to see the girls stare. Nothing beat an embarrassed Jasper, not even a blushing Bella.

"You just embarrassed her, that's all, get out and wipe off your clothes. You can come back in when your gonna be nice to my girl." He patted down the dashboard while I hopped out and tried to pat down the dust.

I was interrupted when a car pulled in front of the truck, things shifted and Jasper's blonde head popped up to greet the visitor. The car was a cry for attention and anyone who had to drive that _thing_ was clearly trying to make up for something. Jasper's teasing phrase ran through my head 'You know what they say about big hands…'

_Big gloves Jazz. _

And this guy was definitely trying to make up for some tiny hands.

The Corvette pulled up next to Jaspers truck, sleek and purring, sporty and stylish, cheap and over used. Ego the size of the world. And the young man that stepped out fit the stereotype perfectly. Sleek hair framed a firm chin and the once over he gave me lingered too long for Jasper's liking. The man was trouble.

"I sure do love a woman in yoga pants," he oozed sex and confidence and his eyes pierced right through me. He eyed me up and down slowly, like a prize to be won. And a tattoo peaked out from under his shirt, dancing on his arm. He tried to tease me with them as he leaned on the back of the truck.

_Jasper was right, that'll be two tickets to the gun show please._

I wasn't very impressed and if anything, a bit put off that he'd interrupted and held this arrogant attitude. "You needed something? Other then my ass."

He looked at her, a wicked smiling taking over his face, as if he didn't seem too surprised to hear the edge in her voice.

"Baby, you don't need to worry about my needs, we'll take care of those later."

I turned and started to walk away

"I'm done talking to you, me fine yoga pants will be going now. Nice seeing you around I guess. Whoever you are." I kept walking and got close enough to grab the door handle to the truck before he touched my arm.

"Wait. I'm new in town, I needed directions but" he paused and winked at me, "I think I've found my way. You're forgetting something though." He smiled at me, holding the eye contact and trying to reel me in. Okay buddy, I've had enough.

The guy had some nerve.

He looked up at me and smiled, ruffling around in his jacket and pulling out a piece of paper. A second later, he reached his back pocket and pulled out a pen. The man was smooth I'd give him that much credit. He took the pen, ripped off the cap with his teeth and wrote something down before he handed the paper to me.

"Here," the cocky smile stayed in place. "To remember of course." Again with the damn wink. I watched him walk away until Jazz honked, littering the gravel with his trucks chipped paint. I threw open the door, plopped into my seat, and unfolded the note. There, sitting underneath a phone number was a messy note.

_**For when you do need me,**_

_**James.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>How many people thought that was Edward? (;<em>**

**_REVIEW? I'd really appreciate it!_**


End file.
